I'm a Hayden
by Ladyangelfire99
Summary: Rory has always got along with Strobe and Francine. She’s the Gilmore and Hayden heiress, but no one knows because they wanted her to live a normal life. She’s dating Logan and everything with the Huntzburger’s happened.
1. Chapter 1

1Title- I'm a Hayden!

**Info- Rory has always got along with Strobe and Francine. She's the Gilmore and Hayden heiress, but no one knows because they wanted her to live a normal life. She's dating Logan and everything with the Huntzburger's happened.**

_Sorry about spelling and grammar_

" Logan," said Rory

" What's up ace?"asked Logan

" I need to tell you something. I haven't been truthful to you. I've been living a lie and I don't want to lie to you anymore," Rory said.

" Ace, what are you talking about," asked a confused and scared Logan.

" My name isn't Lorelia Leigh Gilmore," said Rory

" Then was is it?" Questioned Logan

" It's really Lorelia Leigh Gilmore- Hayden," Rory replied

" What? yelled Logan " you're a Hayden?"

" Yes I am. Are you mad at me for not telling you?" asked Rory

" No, ace I'm not mad at you just surprised. The girl that could care less about money is a double heiress to two of the largest companies in the world." Logan said.

" Yeah, I know its weird. I'm sorry for not telling you. I wanted to but I wanted you to know me not socialite me. I didn't want you to think of me as another rich girl," said Rory.

" Its fine Rory, I get it. Your not just a society girl, you're my girl and I don't care if you're a Hayden," Logan replied.

" Thank you for not being mad Logan," said Logan.

" your welcome ace. I can't wait to see my parents and grandfathers face when they find out the told a Hayden she wasn't good enough," said a smirking Logan.

" That should be entertaining. Oh, I almost forgot I have to go to Ireland on business do you want to join me?" asked Rory hopping he'd say yes she wanted some alone time with Logan.

" Sure ace, I'll call the jet and make sure its ready," said Logan as he pulled out his phone so he could call the captain.

" you don't have to were taking the Hayden jet. Plus its nicer than yours." replied Rory

"Oh really?" questioned Logan

" Yes," Rory said as she walked past a stunned Logan.

_Well what do you think?? __Review! but not on spelling or grammar I already know it sucks!_


	2. I can't i'm going to ireland

1

**I don't think I ever told you this but its important Strobe never died. But he did have a heart attack**

" Logan your coming to Ireland with me right?" asked Rory

" Yes I am," said Logan.

"Good, we leave at three," Rory said.

" Okay," Logan replied.

_Logan's cell phone rings_

" Hello dad," said Logan

" Hello Son, I just got a call from our London paper its in need of help so pack your bags. I already told them you'd be their this weekend," said Mitchum.

" Sorry Dad I can't go. Maybe if you bothered to call me first you would know I'm going to Ireland."said Logan

" Why are you going to Ireland? We don't have a paper there?" asked Mitchum

" I know we don't but Rory has some things to do there and she asked if I wanted to come and I agreed. So find someone else to go," said Logan

" Your not going on a business trip because your girlfriend has something to do?" asked Mitchum

" Yes," replied Logan

" That's absurd, that's not a good reason," replied Mitchum.

" I don't care. I'm still going to Ireland with Rory no matter what you say. You better go find someone to go to the London paper. Goodbye father," Logan said as he hung up on Mitchum.

" What was that about?" asked a concerned Rory

" My father wanted me to go to London. I told him I already had plans to go to Ireland with my girlfriend."explained Logan

" You didn't tell him I am a Hayden did you?" asked Rory

" Nope, I'm going to let Keith break the news to them," said a smirking Logan

" Who's Keith?" asked Rory

" The private detective my family has. I'm surprised Keith never found out that you're a Hayden. The man must be slipping," said Logan

"Okay" said Rory

**The next day before they leave**

" Don't forget your sunglass's Logan," Rory said

" Why do I need sunglass's?" asked Logan

" Because there is going to be a lot of paparazzi their. We wouldn't want you to go blind." said Rory

" Okay," replied Logan

" Logan should I wear the Channel or Gucci sunglass's?" asked Rory

" Let me see them," said Logan

Rory walks out and puts on both glass's

" Wear the channel one's. They are bigger and that will help keep the flash's out of your eyes. But bring the Gucci one's too wear everywhere else." said Logan

" If you weren't my boyfriend I would think you were gay," said Rory.

" Very funny ace, are you ready to go Frank's here ready to take us to the air strip," asked Logan.

" Yes come on Huntz,"said Rory as they leave the apartment.

_So what do you guys think?? And remember no comments on spelling or grammar I already no it sucks you don't have to remind me. I think the next chapter Keith will tell the Huntzburger's about Rory._


	3. She's a what?

Chapter 3

" Logan I'm bored how much longer," asked Rory

" A few more hours ace."

" Ah, I'm going to go crazy before we even get there," winded Rory

" And you weren't crazy before?" asked Logan with a smirk on his face.

" your mean why am I dating you again?" Rory said as she stuck her tongue out at Logan.

" Because I'm hot, sexy , worth a lot of money, and I wooed you with my charm. You would miss me if we weren't together," said a self assured Logan.

" Oh yeah your so sexy Logan I am not worthy," said a sarcastic Rory.

" I know but I'll keep you anyway I would miss you to much."

**Back at the Huntzburger Mansion**

" Hello son, is Logan on his way to England ?" asked Elias

" No, he's not dad." replied mitchum

" And why the hell not? He has responsibilities and he should be doing them," said an outraged Elias.

" because when I called him to pack his bags he said its to late you should of told me sooner I'm going to Ireland with Rory"

" He's still dating the whore? I thought they broke up"

" No, dad their still dating"

" they should break up for goodness sake he's a Huntzburger he needs someone better."

Before Mitchum could reply the phone rang.

" Mitchum Huntzburger"

" Hey, Mitch it's Keith"

" Hi, Keith what's the matter, what did Logan do this time?"

" For once he didn't do something"

" so why are you calling?"

" well, I got some information on Logan's girlfriend Rory that you might want to hear"

" well, what is it did you find something good so I can tell Logan and then they will break up?"

" I don't think you want him to break up with one"

" why not? All she is a wed-lock child with little money"

" actually after doing a background check it seems the girl you thought that wasn't good enough is actually to good for your family"

" What do you mean?"

" It seem Rory Gilmore is just a nickname for Lorelia Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third. Heiress to both the Gilmore group and Hayden law firm"

"She's a Hayden," Mitchum yelled gaining the attention of Elias

" Yes she is"

" oh my god were in deep trouble, thanks for the information Keith"

" Bye"

" Dad, we have a problem"

" what's that son and why did you mention the Hayden's?"

" It seems Rory is their granddaughter and Heiress to the Gilmore group and Hayden law firm"

" What are we going to do?" asked Elias

" When Logan gets back invite them for dinner and will be nice and get on her good side?" asked Mitchum

" that could work"

_Sorry it took so ling for the update I've been super busy_

"


	4. Bubble baths on the way to Ireland

Chapter 4- Bubble baths on the way to Ireland

6 hours later the plane has started its decent and Rory is asleep while Logan watches her. They are snuggled up together in the back bedroom of the plane. Logan looks down at Rory and wonders how did I get so lucky?

A voice over the intercom breaks his thought " Mr. Huntzburger and Miss Hayden we have started our final decent into Dublin International Airport," said the Stewardess.

" Ace, time to wake up. Rory sleeps on. Ace come on I know you want to sleep but when we get off the plane we can go to the hotel and sleep." Said Logan as he gives her a kiss.

" Looggaan, I don't want to get up more sleep. And were not staying at a hotel," says a whiney half asleep Rory.

" I know, what do you mean were else would we stay?" asked a confuse Logan

" At the house," says Rory

" You have a house here." Says Logan

" The original Hayden estate is here, and I asked my Grandma and she said it was fine for us to stay there. Oh my G-d, its so beautiful I can't wait to show it to you." Says an excited Rory.

" Does it include a tour of your bedroom," Logan asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

" If you play your cards right anything is possible Logan,"

" Well, then I will defiantly be on my best behavior. Because good boys get treats, and you my dear are my treat."

" Logan, I am not a treat im your wonderful, smart, beautiful girlfriend," said Rory with Logan's smirk on her face.

" And you say I am the one with the ego problem? Hey that's my smirk you cant use it," said Logan.

" I don't have an ego I am just stating the truth. Oh, and you know love it," Rory said knowing it was the truth. She knew for a fact Logan loved it when she used his smirk. He told her one night before hee feel asleep.

" I do love it. You look like a true Huntzburger when you mimic my smirk," said Logan with a great big smile on his face. _I love it when his smile it reaches his eyes. He look so perfect when he truly smiles and not his usual smirk. How did I get so lucky?, thought Rory_

" Rory, hun, love?" asked Logan trying to get Rory's attention

" Sorry Logan I got lost in my own thoughts. Lets go to the house, I want to take a nice warm bubble bath," said Rory with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_Omg, sorry its taken so long to update I kinda forgot about my stories and I've been so busy. Thanks everyone who waited. Hopefully your not disappointed in it. Review please!_


End file.
